I'm Not your Cinderella
by Jui-Imouto-Chan
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia. Broken. Living in an attic. Natsu Dragneel. Popular. Handsome. Rich. Loved. One magical night, Lucy's friends convince her to go to Fairy High's school dance. That's where they cross paths. However, Lucy is wearing a mask. Natsu doesn't know who she is, but he likes her. Will Natsu help Lucy get away? Or will she stay with her sad memories forever? NaLu.
1. Chapter 1

**Ya-ho! Jui Here! How ya'll doin? I'm gonna be workin' on these stories a lot. Hope you like this new one! ^~^**

**Jui: Mira! Will you please do the disclai-**

**(natsu and gray are fighting really loudly)**

**Erza: Don't interrupt Jui! (glares and whacks them on the head.)**

**Natsu and Gray: S-sorry Jui. (whimper)**

**Mira: Jui does not own Fairy Tail. (sweatdrop)**

* * *

><p><em>A little blonde head poked up from behind the couch of her enormous living room.<em>

_"Mama, who is that?" the little blonde asked an older,more mature version of her._

_"Who Lucy?" the woman asked._

_"H-him. He's right behind you and papa. He's holding something, too. It looks pointy." the girl answered, pointing to a large, bulky man._

_"Ah!" the woman husband doing the same. The man stabbed both of them with the 'pointy' object, it being a knife._

_"Mama!" the little girl screamed._

* * *

><p>"Mama!" a blonde cried. Her eyes opened and she realised that she was in her atticbedroom. She saw her pillow wet from tears. 'Oh. That dream. Again.' She sighed.

This beautiful young woman's name is Lucy Heartfilia. She is currently 17 years old. She has a large bust, blonde hair that reaches her shoulders, large, chocolate brown eyes that could make your heart melt, pale skin, and a curvaceous body that could make you drool. So, an overall goddess.

She stretched. She had to go to school. With a sigh, she climbed down the attic steps. As she made her way to the kitchen, she tied a filthy apron over her clothes and began to make breakfast. As she soon finished eating, she ate her small portion and waited for the bus outside.

As she waited, she hummed a small tune. Finally, the bus arrived and she stepped on. She couldn't wait to get away from home, and over to her friends in Fairy High.

* * *

><p><strong>Jui: Tell me what you think, ne?<strong>

**Lucy: Please review!**

**Tsuna: Where am I?**

**Jui: Dude. You are in the wrong anime. **

**Reborn: Sorry about that. (shoots Tsuna with dying will bullet)**

**Tsuna:REBORN!**

**Jui:WTF**

**Reborn, I-Pin, Lambo, and Colonello: Ciao Ciao!**


	2. That Fateful Night

**Jui: Hiya!**

**Natsu: Hi!**

**Jui: What? No insult?**

**Natsu : I would,but erza is over there.**

**Jui:oh.**

**Erza: Jui does not own Fairy Tail. Does she ****_look_********like a japanese man?**

**Jui: Erza. Nobody can ****_see _****me. (sweatdrop)**

* * *

><p>As Lucy sat, she thought someone watching her. 'Must be my imagination.' she thought.<p>

Soon, the bus stopped, signaling that they have arrived at Fairy High.

Lucy saw Levy leaning on the wall by the school. Levy was staring at the ground, but her gaze shifted upward as she felt eyes boring into her skin.

"Lu-chan!" Levy exclaimed, glomping lucy.

"Hi, Levy-chan!" Lucy said, attempting to get up. 'For a short girl, she sure is heavy.' she chuckled at that thought.

RRRRRIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGG~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Lu-chan! C'mon! Don't be a lag!" Levy shouted as she ran away from the blonde.

"Matte! Levy-chan!" Lucy panted.

* * *

><p>As the 2 friends ran through the halls, the were halted as they saw a hoard of girls crowding around the door. The girls already knew who was the cause of this. Natsu Dragneel.<p>

Lucy saw him as a jerk. Levy saw him as a hottie. So did the other girls. But not Lucy. No, she hated him. Arrogant, idiotic, mean, weird. What do girls see in him?

* * *

><p>After school~ cause i'm lazy and i can.<p>

Lucy ran as fast as she can home. Levy, Erza, and Mirajane were trying to force her to go to the dance.

Her cousins were waiting at the gates. So she instead decided that she would rather go to the dance rather than doing her cousins' dirty work.

The girls quickly got to work. They put light brown eye shadow, black eye liner, mascara, alight pink blush, and cherry red lipstick on Lucy's face. For her dress, she had a rainbow colored, sleeveless, corset with slightly ripped ends. She also wore a small red mask to hide her face.

Lucy looked stunning.

* * *

><p>At the dance~ I'm still lazy.<p>

AS Lucy walked into her school, she could barely even recognize it.

She walked down a stairwell and ended up in the ballroom.

She strode down the steps and everyone halted. Natsu Dragneel tapped on her shoulder and Lucy turned.  
>Natsu asked with a confident smile, "Would you like to dance?"<p>

Lucy replied," Yes, but not with you."

Natsu's smile faltered.

"Yes, you do." he said as he took her hand with a strong grip and lead her to the dance floor. Lucy was forced to dance with Natsu for the full evening before saying, " Gotta go!" and running off towards her home.

Her heart was beating so fast when she was dancing with Natsu. She has fallen in love in one night.

What a magical night, indeed. Was it not?


End file.
